<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>最近比较烦（下一） by cosmos777star</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702460">最近比较烦（下一）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmos777star/pseuds/cosmos777star'>cosmos777star</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:42:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmos777star/pseuds/cosmos777star</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>朱白 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>最近比较烦（下一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>帮着朱一龙给朱道衍回完微信，白宇咽了咽唾沫，看向朱一龙：“那啥，龙哥，我回完了。”</p><p>朱一龙原本聚精会神地盯着前面，错神瞥了一眼白宇，看他表情凝重略带紧张，不禁笑了：“你这什么表情？”</p><p>“感觉不大对，”白宇把朱一龙的手机放回手抠，神情古怪地说，“总觉得像在偷情，我刚帮着渣男给正宫娘娘回完查岗短信。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“虽然人物关系不大对，”白宇摸了摸自己下巴，一不小心碰到了被打的淤青，哎哟叫了一声，“报应来得真快。”</p><p>朱一龙无语：“……白宇，你到底想不想让我送你回家？”</p><p>方才一吻结束，白宇又痛又爽，龇牙咧嘴地捂住狂跳的心脏，一点儿都不矜持地抛出了了让朱一龙送他回家的邀请。两个成年人，都当壮年，功能正常，这样的邀请背后代表着什么自然也心知肚明。朱一龙脸上一红，支支吾吾地问：“小，小冉呢？”</p><p>白宇坦荡道：“今天去她爷爷奶奶那儿了。”</p><p>“哦，”朱一龙扭动钥匙打着火，“咳，那就走吧。”</p><p>车开到中途，朱道衍的微信先来了，朱一龙正开车挪不出手，就让白宇先替他回。</p><p>白宇试图拒绝了一次：“不太好吧，你手机，我方便看吗？”</p><p>朱一龙嗤笑一声：“你现在知道矜持了？”</p><p>“也不是……你和你儿子的交流，我代替你……”</p><p>“那你替我回，跟他说今晚加班不回去了，让他早点睡。”</p><p>白宇应了一声，按亮了朱一龙的手机。这人的手机没有密码锁，锁屏是张不知什么地方的风景照，拍得中规中矩，点开后桌面上各个app按照种类分好，背景图片是那张他在朱一龙家见过的父子合照，白宇点开社交分栏，点开微信后上下滑动了两下，看样子是私人微信，联系人不多，聊天也都比较新。</p><p>——就这么放心让我看了啊。</p><p>他扭头窥看朱一龙，很快又回过头，掐了掐自己的脸，制止了自己持续露出幸福傻笑的二百五行为。</p><p>朱一龙斜眼瞟了他一下：“笑什么？”</p><p>白宇一愣，傻乎乎地说：“没、没什么啊？”</p><p>“回完了吗？”</p><p>“还没，”白宇赶快点开备注着儿子的微信对话，“现在就回！”</p><p>当年楚月入职，分到一笔安家费，当即就决定和白宇再凑一凑，买套房子。学校附近的房子太贵，两个人本来就已经受了家里不少帮助，不好意思再开口，就在距离学校车程大约半小时的一个老小区买了间两居室。小区大多数楼房只有六层，没有电梯，白宇家在三楼，得靠他们俩自己爬。</p><p>楼道里的灯是声控的，白宇吼了两声，灯便亮了，然后边往上走边对朱一龙说：“你小心点儿，他们有的人把自行车放楼道里了，别绊住。”</p><p>朱一龙“哦”了一声，沉默地跟在白宇身后。</p><p>走到三楼一共需要走47阶台阶，白宇在心里默默数着，最后一步落下时他却在心里默默念了一句48，然后突然在心里发了慌，姗姗来迟地羞耻让他忍不住在心里狂叫，我居然连数都不会数了吗？！</p><p>还没等他反应过来，背后就贴上了一个温热的躯体，朱一龙把头埋在他的肩上，闷闷地说：“有摄像头吗？”</p><p>白宇僵硬地立在原地：“……没，没修好吧，应该是……”</p><p>话刚说完，就被人猛地转了个个儿，朱一龙捧着他的脸，温柔而坚定地啃噬着他的双唇，这个吻无声又热烈，白宇楞了片刻，几乎是在声控灯灭下的那一刻，打破了无形的束缚，回抱住朱一龙，张开牙关恳求朱一龙加深这个吻。</p><p>吻到情深处，两个人的动作幅度也变得大了，朱一龙轻轻一推，白宇的背就和自家的古旧铁门来了个亲密接触。</p><p>“哗啦啦——”</p><p>一阵响声唤醒了楼道沉睡的灯光，激情一刻在灯光之下顿时让人觉得有些尴尬，一个吻戛然而止，只留下楼道里昏黄的灯光和依旧相拥在一起的一对恋人。楼上有脚步响起，白宇一个激灵推开了朱一龙，等他刚刚缩回自己的手，就看到一个戴着眼镜的女孩趿拉着拖鞋跑了下来，见到他就打了个招呼：“白老师回啦？家里来客人啊？脸上怎么了？”</p><p>“嗯，一个朋友，脸上就是不小心撞了一下，”白宇瞄了朱一龙一眼，装模作样地用手挡了挡自己发肿发红的嘴唇，“这么晚还出去啊？”</p><p>那女孩两手揣在外套口袋里：“不是，拿外卖，小区保安不让进。”</p><p>“哦哦，”白宇赶快拿出钥匙，飞快地开了门，“我带我同事先回家啦。拜拜！”</p><p>一关上门，白宇长长地舒了口气，然后一脸歉意地说：“抱歉啊龙哥，出了点小状况。”</p><p>朱一龙摇摇头：“你跟我抱什么歉？你家为什么还是这种铁门？”</p><p>白宇一愣，又赶忙笑笑：“就懒嘛，一直没换。”</p><p>他又赶忙说：“龙哥，你先坐，我去给你倒，杯……”</p><p>他这时才看清朱一龙的样子，头发略显凌乱，衣服皱皱巴巴，嘴唇被自己咬得红艳艳，更别提那双眼睛里还含着一抹水光。白宇往前走了两步，心想倒屁的水啊，一把拉过了朱一龙，把人扑在了自己家的沙发上，俯身冲着朱一龙的嘴亲了上去。</p><p>战况激烈，白宇两腿跨在朱一龙身侧，嘴里含了对方的舌头，哼哼唧唧地往人身上拱，满屋水声渍渍，叫人扔了最后的羞耻心。朱一龙两手先是扶着白宇的腰，白宇家的沙发不够宽，他怕人掉下去，就使了点力气，手心触碰到白宇腰侧滚烫的肌肤，让他忍不住想要探索更多，于是顺着白宇松垮的裤腰，两手摸进去，用力地揉捏起屁股那两瓣软肉，忍不住向上挺了挺腰。</p><p>情况如此，白宇也大致能预测之后会发生什么，他脑袋里不合时宜地响起另一个男人的声音，刘昂语重心长地跟他说，你记得，如果你今后真的被人插，一定要记得让那人戴套，当时他还一巴掌打在了刘昂头上说你放什么狗屁，如今却瞪大了眼睛猛地起身，在即将进入正戏前残忍地按下了暂停键。</p><p>“——龙、龙哥，是不是得戴套啊？”</p><p>朱一龙正喘着粗气平复心中的情潮，听到他这么问，也想了想：“啊……你家有吗？”</p><p>“有倒是有，”白宇微微向上抬了抬屁股，离开了朱一龙那明显激动起来的地方，“就，就是，四五年前买的了……”</p><p>而且可能尺寸不合适。白宇默默腹诽说。</p><p>朱一龙愣了愣：“呃，我没病。”</p><p>说完，他盯着白宇，眼睛慢慢眨了眨。</p><p>白宇赶忙解释：“我不是说你有病的意思啊，就是……不对，我也没病啊？”</p><p>他理了理状况，然后看向朱一龙，抿出一个笑：“就是啊，咱俩都没病，戴啥套啊！”</p><p>朱一龙又眨眨眼：“那就不戴了？”</p><p>白宇一屁股坐了回去，前后蹭了蹭，大手一挥：“不戴了！”</p><p>说话间牵动了面部肌肉，白宇倒吸了一口凉气，还没重新开始，就又喊了停：“我现在，是不是，有点难看？”</p><p>朱一龙苦笑着看着他：“……白宇……”</p><p>“不是，”白宇指指自己被一圈揍黑的眼圈，“你看这个。”</p><p>又按了按红肿的颧骨：“还有这个。”</p><p>点点自己的唇角：“再有这个。”</p><p>“我是不是看上去……”他看着朱一龙那张白净无暇的脸，“有点不雅观？”</p><p>“噗。”</p><p>“诶你笑啥？”白宇推了朱一龙肩膀一下，“是不是真的很滑稽？”</p><p>朱一龙叹了口气：“还好。”</p><p>他想了想，伸手摸了摸白宇的脸，“有时候我觉得你挺成熟的，但现在怎么在关心这么傻的问题？”</p><p>“……很傻啊？”</p><p>“情人眼里出西施，”朱一龙笑笑，“脸上有伤也挺好的，有种……不一样的味道。”</p><p>“啥味道？”</p><p>朱一龙十分无奈，撑起身子在白宇唇角落下个吻：“……你到底是想搞幸运五十二还是上床？”</p><p>白宇听他一说，马上眉眼弯弯地凑到朱一龙面前，腻腻歪歪地贴在人身上，投降认输：“好了，我闭嘴，我不发声了。”</p><p>闭嘴是不可能的，做到后面白宇几近崩溃地又哭又喘，朱一龙在床上一向是闷声实干派，一个回合下来，骚话都说不了几句那种，结果也给白宇勾得一起喘，几场下来搂着已经精疲力尽的白宇喝水时都觉得自己的嗓子里也在冒火。</p><p>第二天是工作日，白宇的闹钟在七点半响了，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，伸出胳膊按停闹钟，看到朱一龙那张脸超近距离地出现在自己面前时还吓了一跳，活色生香的记忆在脑内喷薄而出，白宇眨了眨眼，心里跟揣了糖一样，开始观察起朱一龙的脸。</p><p>蓬松的头发随意地搭在额头，半边脸被埋在枕头里，白宇伸出手指去拨了拨这人长得吓人的睫毛，指尖又轻轻抚过那层薄薄的眼皮，没头没脑地想起刘昂曾经教导的辨别真假双眼皮的办法，在心中感慨着，哇，双眼皮是天生的，不是割的。</p><p>对面的人闭着眼，声音却响起：“摸什么呢？”</p><p>白宇下意识回答：“摸你眼皮上有没有疤……”</p><p>朱一龙觉得好笑，眼皮颤了颤，慢慢张开了眼，伸手捉住白宇的手指：“摸这干嘛？”</p><p>“啊？啊……你醒了啊……”白宇想把手收回来，角力失败，只好认命，“没啥，就摸摸。”</p><p>朱一龙这才撒了手，凑近白宇，鼻尖对着鼻尖：“不用考虑我双眼皮是割的还是天生的，你生不了孩子。”</p><p>白宇一脸嫌弃地推了推他的脸：“天，龙哥，你脑袋里都在想啥？”</p><p>第一次的早晨本该属于温存，可惜他们俩都没空，等到朱一龙的闹钟响起时两个人同时拿起手机看了眼时间，结果都是一个激灵。白宇慌慌张张地掀开被子，刚一下地差点腿软腰酸地跪在地上，只是凭借坚定意志狂奔到衣柜旁翻起换洗的内衣，朱一龙也一脚跨下床，看了眼自己面目全非的平角内裤，犹豫着问了一句：“你家有新内裤吗？”</p><p>白宇扭过头，看到地上那块被拽得不成样子的布料，又转身回去努力翻找着：“我记得有很早之前为了旅游买的一次性内裤……”说着，他翻了出来，拿着左右看了一下，“这东西应该不会过期吧？”</p><p>朱一龙伸手：“没事，就它了。”</p><p>一阵兵荒马乱，两个人总算一切就绪，白宇本想着要在家门口来个什么吻别，结果刘昂一条微信发来，给他提醒今天的路况糟糕，还有事要跟自己商量，他心里一慌，别说什么kissgoodbye了，连跟朱一龙说没说再见他都记不清了。</p><p>一路极速飞车来了学校，就看到刘昂一脸阴沉地坐在自己办公室，他先跟同屋的孟老师打了声招呼，被问起脸上的伤要不要紧时，他瞟了一眼同样脸上五彩缤纷的刘昂，笑了笑：“呃，问题不大。”</p><p>孟老师点点头：“那就好。”说完，她压低了声音，小声对白宇说：“你快去劝劝刘老师吧。”</p><p>白宇长叹一声：“嗯，我知道。”</p><p>孟老师一走，就见刘昂瞄了他一眼，问：“你和朱一龙怎么样了？”</p><p>“你先别管这个了，我们俩还能怎么样，”白宇走到办公桌前，拉了把椅子，坐在刘昂身边，“教务那边找你谈话了？”</p><p>刘昂没回话，只是按开放在桌面上手机，点开微博，用手点了点屏幕：“你自己看。”</p><p>白宇把手机拿起来，从抽屉里取出眼镜，他越看眉头锁得越紧，“……这不都是胡扯吗？”</p><p>刘昂苦笑了一声：“但是这上面说的很多也都是事实啊，可我真的不知道姓应的有未婚妻，他从开始就跟我说他单身，你说我怎么办？微博上传开了，你觉得学校会怎么处置我？我要真是个有背景的还好，我就是个一步步考进来的，你说这学校为了表现自己高风亮节会不会就真拿我平民愤了？我爸妈对我出柜这事接受良好不就是因为我这工作还算体面吗？我光想想我把工作丢了这事要跟我爸妈说我就头痛，别说我妈本来身体就不好了，就我爸那种每天公园健身的健壮小老头都得进医院去。”</p><p>“你先别想这个，姓应的呢？”</p><p>“早他妈联系不上了，我昨天从派出所回去就去他家楼下准备问他到底怎么回事，结果人家里根本没人，电话不接，微信拉黑，你说我还有什么办法？”</p><p>“他公司呢？”</p><p>刘昂顿了顿，声音小了许多：“……我不知道他在哪儿工作。”</p><p>白宇重复了一遍，“你，不知道，他在哪儿工作？”</p><p>刘昂点点头。</p><p>白宇觉得自己额头的青筋猛烈跳动起来：“刘昂你傻逼吗？他连底都没跟你交清，你就一口一个真爱喊着，还聊骚……啊我天，我想起来你们那个聊天记录我都——你就这还跟人上床，你对得起你那博士学位吗？”</p><p>“博士又不教怎么辨别好男人，”刘昂狡辩了一句，态度又很快软下来，“你也知道，这圈子里大家都这样，有些别说是工作了，就连名字都不知道就睡了……也不是谁都跟你和朱一龙一样，非得培养段时间，才那啥，是吧？”</p><p>白宇指着刘昂的鼻子想骂又骂不出来，刘昂缩了缩肩膀：“我倒是看了看我们俩的聊天记录，我都没删，他明里暗里也都说过几次自己是单身。我这两天把事情写下来，戴上聊天记录的图，然后发在网上做个回应，我也知道之前几届有几个学生在做网红……”</p><p>听他说起解决方案，白宇的脸色才缓和下来：“需要我做什么吗？”</p><p>刘昂摇摇头：“楚月那事虽然过去一段时间了，但这种事，你还是别牵扯进来了……呃，要是可能的话，你能不能问问朱一龙，看他认不认识什么名声比较好，公信力比较高的营销号或者网红，多几个人帮忙转发也会好一点。”</p><p>白宇点点头，拿出手机就要给朱一龙发微信。刘昂顿时八卦之心超越了痛苦和沮丧，伸头过去看着白宇点开朱一龙的头像：“没改备注啊？”</p><p>白宇把手机迅速藏到背后：“看什么？”</p><p>“虽然我诸事不顺，但关心一下朋友的情感生活总可以吧？”刘昂理直气壮。</p><p>“你关心个屁，”白宇冷笑一声，“先管好你自己。”</p><p>“做的开心吗？”</p><p>“挺——”白宇及时制止了话头，“滚。”</p><p>刘昂坐回原来的位置，语重心长地说：“虽然我现在挺倒霉的，但是你能开始一段新的感情，愿意找一个人陪你一起走下去，一起看小冉长大，我真的挺开心的……”</p><p>白宇隐隐觉得脸上有点发烫：“行了行了，别在这儿搞什么真情告白了，我鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。”他搓着胳膊，半开玩笑似的推开了刘昂。</p><p>朱一龙刚把车开进他们报社大门，就看见岑婧那辆霸大切诺基明目张胆地停在停车场，他眉头一挑，坐在车上犹豫片刻，这才拿出手机给陈伟栋打去电话。</p><p>“我都看见你车进来了，还打什么电话？”陈伟栋刚接起来电话就问。</p><p>朱一龙朝楼上瞟了一眼：“你下楼，去我们办公室，看看岑婧是不是在。”</p><p>陈伟栋那边迟疑地应了一声，一分多钟过去，才听见他压低嗓子：“真的在，她跟你说要来了？”</p><p>“没，”朱一龙又看了眼岑婧的车，“我看到她车停在咱们停车场。”</p><p>“那你还来吗？”</p><p>“是祸躲不过，”朱一龙放下挡板照了照镜子，发现自己侧颈被白宇嘬了一口，现在红得惊人，忍不住笑了一声，“呵，等我一会儿上去吧。多谢了。”</p><p>挂了电话，他把最上的两颗扣子系好，左右察看了许多次，见没有破绽，才终于下车，颇不情愿地往楼上走。刚刚走到部门门口，就看到他之前带的小王紧张地走过来：“龙哥，有人在你办公室等你。”</p><p>接着，她把声音压得很低：“我们本来不让她进的，但她说她是您儿子的妈。”</p><p>朱一龙皱着眉，长睫毛扇了扇，下颌线因为愤怒而变得异常坚毅明显：“……辛苦了。”</p><p>“没事龙哥，”小王握拳，摆了个加油的姿势，“你们要是打起来你别动手，我是女的，我能打。”</p><p>朱一龙被她逗笑了，摇摇头说：“你忙你的吧，我这边没事。”</p><p>小王傻笑着摸摸头，又大惊小怪地叫了一声：“龙哥，你今天没换衣服啊？没回家吗？”</p><p>朱一龙心里一虚，朝着小王随意笑笑：“呃，不是啊，也没怎么出汗。”</p><p>小王若有所思地点点头，上下打量着她的副主编，朱一龙没再说话，飞快地逃离了小王的视线。</p><p>岑婧优哉游哉地坐在他的办公椅上，手里拿着个相框，一边欣赏一边赞叹：“真帅，不愧是我儿子。”</p><p>朱一龙走进办公室，关上了门，顺便上了锁，“你来这儿干嘛？”</p><p>岑婧眨眨眼：“上次你找人帮你解围，事没谈完，我来跟你谈事。”</p><p>“如果是抚养权的事，我想我已经说得很明白了。”</p><p>岑婧无所谓地耸耸肩：“我也说得很明白，不拿到我儿子的监护权我不会罢休的。”</p><p>“那你是要打官司？”</p><p>岑婧叹了口气：“如果真的谈不妥，那就只有打官司。虽然我觉得还是我们私下聊比较好，毕竟闹到法庭上怪不好看的，我们自己丢脸不说，还叫别人看了热闹，你说是吧？”</p><p>说罢，她勉强笑了笑：“而且我确实有病，能活多久也不一定，打官司费力又费时，就怕……不过如果真的要打，我也不怕。”</p><p>朱一龙站在办公桌前，看着自己曾经深爱的女人露出的片刻脆弱，妥协道：“……小衍年纪也不小了，他有他自己的想法，我们光在这里说也没用，不如你们两个见一面，小衍自己做决定。”</p><p>“你愿意他来见我？”</p><p>朱一龙无奈道：“我早就跟他说了让他跟你见一面，他自己不见的。”</p><p>岑婧一撇嘴：“那怎么谈？”</p><p>“这你不用管了，我跟他商量好时间地点微信发你。”</p><p>才把岑婧送走，几个小记者过来跟他报备了外出，没等歇口气，就看到版面那边发来了版面样式，他大致扫了一眼，还没等细看，就看到白宇发了微信过来，朱一龙头顶的阴霾瞬间被驱散，点开后只随意扫了一眼，就直接拨了语音过去，等待音还没响两声，那边就飞快地接了起来：“……当主编这么清闲吗？你不忙？！”</p><p>朱一龙坐在办公椅上，很愉快地翘了翘脚：“还好。你那边呢？”</p><p>“图书馆嘛，大部分时候都挺清闲的。”</p><p>“昂。我看到你发的微信了，要营销号干嘛？”</p><p>那边把刘昂的事说了一遍，朱一龙点点头：“嗯，虽说不能算是完美应对，但就现在这个情况来看，也只有这么做了。他准备什么时候发？”</p><p>“他说可能明天？”</p><p>朱一龙眯了眯眼：“让他尽快，最好今天下午就能整理好，晚上就发。现在有些学校教务和人事那边对于这种事的反应很快，刘昂越快处理越好。”</p><p>“……龙哥，又麻烦你了……”白宇有些惭愧地说。</p><p>“白宇，”朱一龙坐直了身子，郑重其事地回应，“我们现在是恋人关系对吧？”</p><p>“啊……对啊……但是总是麻烦你……”</p><p>“那就不是麻烦了，”朱一龙回忆起他第一次送醉鬼回家的场景，“累的话就靠着。”</p><p>“靠啥？”</p><p>“靠着我啊，”朱一龙弯起嘴角，“互相依靠。”</p><p>“噫，”白宇在电话那头嫌弃地抱怨了一声，“之前怎么没发现你说话这个调调。”</p><p>“你后悔了？”</p><p>“没有，”白宇嘿嘿笑了两声，“就是得赶快适应下。”</p><p>工作虽然忙碌，但好在有爱情的滋润，朱一龙今天确实觉得精力充沛，哪怕到十一点才下班，心里也依旧暖洋洋地泛着热气。今天太晚，白冉又被白宇接回了家，想了想他们俩还是没约着再见面，朱一龙坐在车上看着两个人的聊天记录，不自觉笑弯了眼。</p><p>他的感情经历有限，轰轰烈烈的一次恋爱几乎耗尽了他所有的热情。岑婧喜欢百合，他就抱着一捧百合站在她办公室门口等她，岑婧夸他漂亮英俊，他就打扮得花枝招展，无时无刻展示自己的帅气，他大声告白，大声说爱，全身心地投入其中，像是要燃烧自己生命一样去爱岑婧。之后短暂的恋爱也有过，只是所有人都会在不久后离他而去，理由都是我好像觉得你没那么爱我。</p><p>朱一龙也觉得可能自己就要这么带着儿子孤独终老了，谁知道白宇这颗火种重新点燃了他这堆柴薪，他觉得自己好像又回到了十八岁，回到了那个愿意燃烧自己去爱人的十八岁。</p><p>但是又不一样。朱一龙想。如果可以，他希望这次他可以燃烧得更久。</p><p>他这么想着，红着脸给白宇发了条微信过去。</p><p>那边很快就有了回信，他兴奋地点开去看，脸上的笑意再也压抑不住。</p><p>白宇说：“虽然挺肉麻的，但我也想你了。”</p><p>回到家时，朱道衍正在客厅玩塞尔达无双，桌子上摆了三桶可乐，见到朱一龙回来，他动也没动，依旧全神贯注于电视上的画面，朱一龙探头过来，好奇道：“你又开发出的新玩法？”</p><p>朱道衍面无表情地回：“不，不是，旷，旷野之，之息。新，新的。”</p><p>“还不睡？”</p><p>“不，不困。”</p><p>“那爸能跟你商量点事吗？”</p><p>“你，你先，先回答，我，我一个问，问题。”朱道衍放下游戏手柄，看向自己的爸爸。</p><p>朱一龙点点头。</p><p>“你是，是不是，要，要把我给，给那，那个，女的了？”朱道衍直截了当地问。</p><p>“她是你妈，你别这么叫她，”朱一龙纠正了他，又问，“她跟你说什么了？”</p><p>“你你，你别管，就，就说，是不是吧。”</p><p>“我没有要把你给谁，我只是想你也十五了，想要跟谁你可以自己决定。”</p><p>“行，”那双和他极其相似的眼睛红了一圈，“我去，去见她。”</p><p>朱一龙惊讶于他这次如此爽快地答应了，刚想开口夸他几句，就见朱道衍忽然摔了手柄，气冲冲地跑回了自己的房间。他看着朱道衍房间紧锁的房门，瘫倒在沙发上。</p><p>和岑婧约好的时间在周五下午放学后，朱一龙本以为到点下班就可以溜之大吉，谁知道临下班，东城有个小区发生了瓦斯爆炸，这样的突发事件，他想跑都跑不了，思来想后，还是给白宇打了电话过去。白宇一听情况就答应下来，又想了想，问：“我带着白冉去应该没问题吧？”</p><p>朱一龙笑了：“小冉没问题就行，他和岑老师估计也不会聊多久。”</p><p>他准备再和白宇聊两句，就听见了敲门声，于是匆匆挂了电话，重新投身工作之中。大约过了四十多分钟，白宇一条微信发过来，微信内容是段视频，朱道衍一脸不悦地坐在副驾驶，看到白宇拍他还气势汹汹地伸手过来夺白宇的手机。</p><p>后面跟了条白宇的语音：“龙哥，顺利接到，别担心了。”</p><p>又过了二十分钟，白宇又发来一张照片，是朱道衍走进饭店的背影。</p><p>朱一龙忍不住笑了一声，拿着手机发了条语音：“你和小冉不吃饭吗？”</p><p>那边很快回复：“小姑娘想吃肯德基，给她买了个原味鸡，在后座唆得有滋有味。我有汉堡，不用担心啦！”</p><p>朱一龙正想回语音让他别只吃汉堡，就看到白宇又发过来一条：“你也记得吃饭啊。”</p><p>朱一龙揉了揉肚子，确实感觉有点饿了，于是朝着小王招招手，把小王叫到自己身边：“你们都饿了吗？点外卖吧，我请客。”</p><p>小王嗷呜叫了一声：“龙哥，你真的太好了！”</p><p>好心情一直持续到九点一刻，朱一龙当时正在审手下几个小记者的稿子，有几篇不错，有几篇写得算得上一塌糊涂，他刚拿起内线电话准备叫人进来说说稿子的事，就听见手机响了，低头一看，白宇的名字出现在屏幕上，朱一龙蓦地心头一紧，赶快把电话接了起来。</p><p>他还没开口，就听到白宇嘶哑的声音在他脑袋里炸开一道惊雷：</p><p>“龙哥，小衍找不到了！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>